Fallen Angels
by frozensakura216
Summary: Mikan Sakura joins the gang "Fallen Angels". Eventually, she becomes leader. However, GA captures them one by one. When they meet up again in the Academy, they group together to rival the GA's biggest troublemaking gang, Hellfire.
1. Prologue

Yeah,this is my first story, so if it sucks, too bad.

Prologue

"RUN!!! Don't let them catch you!!!!!" my mother screamed. She was holding off what looked like half the AAO and blasting them with bursts of Alice. I stared as electricity crackled from the sky, shooting bolts at random agents. Fire roared and formed a wall dividing the enemy into 2 sections, and mini tornadoes sucked up men in black suits. My eyes widened as I realized how much damage my mother could actually cause.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" Yuka yelled again as she took out 2 agents using physical strength and no alices. Hearing her, I forced my 8-year old body to sprint full speed down an alley, away from the battle, my mother, and everything I had ever known.

Exhausted, I collapsed from running. I had taken so many winding turns that I no longer had any idea how to get back home. I sat down and leaned against a grimy brick wall, trying to get some energy back.

I felt the presence of the AAO before they came. My mother had trained me in using both my alices and my body to fight. I had inherited the nullification alice from my dad, and the stealing alice from my mom. Right now, the stealing alice was a secret between my mom and I, but she gave me permission to use it if necessary. Anything to prevent from being caught by the AAO, or the GA. She didn't want me to take sides. She wanted me to have a normal life, without missions and killing. Too bad that both organizations wanted my mom and I to join, and weren't above using force.

The AAO rounded the last corner, only to find me ready and waiting. I started out just punching and kicking, and nullifying any alices they had. None of then needed to know about my secret trump card. However, I was only an 8 year old, against 20 or so full grown men. I managed to take out 4, but then one of them caught a hold onto my arm, and then pulled me into a headlock. When I didn't stop struggling, they got impatient and smashed an elbow into my head.

Suddenly, his arm loosened around my neck. I could dimly make out a figure wearing an elegant masquerade mask standing at the end of the alley, sending icicles towards the AAO. I slumped out the ground, barely able to wonder who had saved me. My last realization, before I lost consciousness, was that the AAO had gotten past my mother, who was the type of person to do something or die trying. If they had gotten past her, she was almost certainly dead.

And then, I gave up my hold on consciousness and slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, confused. What had happened? I could feel a faint throbbing in my head, but when I tried to remember how it had gotten like that, I came up with nothing. I tried to shake my head, but a stab of pain returned that made me huddle into a ball and clutch my skull.

"Hey, don't do that," I heard a melodious voice say. I turned slightly in the direction of the voice to see a woman (well, a teenager, really) wearing a white tube top, leather leggings (do those even exist?) and long black boots. Her outfit had two tiny feathered wings on the back of the tube top, one white and one black, as well as two daggers, one strapped onto her thigh and another on her belt, and a mask. Looking at it, I felt everything coming back to me.

"You're the one who saved me?" I asked tentatively. The girl giggled at my tone, and took off her mask. Under it was a face more beautiful than anything I could have ever imagined. Somehow, framed with shining raven hair, she looked like a goddess, or... an angel.

"You can call me Kana when we're alone or with the others, but everywhere else, you have to call me Shiro-hime, okay?" I nodded, then shook my head. "Can I call you onee-chan? Please?" Kana smiled a little and gave a tiny nod.

"Ne, Nee-chan? What did you mean by 'the others'? Who are they?" Kana seemed to study my face for a little, before answering. "You have an Alice, right, Mikan-chan?" _How did she know my name, and about alices?_ "I know a lot about you. You have two Alices, one that you used and one that you kept secret, am I correct?" I nodded dumbly, unable to say anything. "Both Gakuen Alice and the AAO want you, _in case_ you inherited that particular alice from your mother, and she most likely died trying to keep them away from you."

"There are a lot of people like that. People who are running away from one organization or the other. People like us, with Alices, but they don't want to be used. These people joined together for safety at first, but over time, they began to feel more like a family. They decided to come up with a name for themselves. Don't get me wrong, it's not a gang. These people want to offer protection for others like them. So, here I am. And using my authority as leader, I invite you to join Fallen Angels.


	3. Chapter 2

7 years later...

"MIKAN-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" a girl with pink curls yelled. "Come wish us luck!!!" said the other girl standing next to her.

I gave the faintest shadow of a smile. These girls, Anna and Nonoko, were two of the best friends that I had made since I came here. They were never put off by the silence or blank stares that I used ever since mom died. I remembered why I had finally chosen to join Fallen Angels.

_"Kana nee-chan, why? What did mom do to deserve to die? And now I'm all alone, Nee-chan, who's going to love me?" An 8 year old girl sobbed. _

_"No one deserves to die, Mikan. Your mother wanted you to be happy. So don't cry, Mi-chan, you're making her sad." _

_The little girl thought a moment, then tried to rub away the tears that kept falling. "Who's going to care about me, nee-chan? There's no one here for me..."_

_Kana smiled sadly as she remembered how it was to feel alone. "We'll be there for you, Mi-chan. We're all family here. If there's no one left to love us, we're going to have to love ourselves. But no matter what, I'll never let you be alone, I promise. I promise."_

"MIKAN!!!!!! HURRY UP BEFORE I SET MY CLONES ON YOU!!!!!!!!" Misaki screamed. She was a couple of years older than Nonoko, Anna, and I, with bubble-gum pink hair and a huge temper.

I sighed and broke into a light jog. I REALLY wasn't in the mood to expend excess energy, even if my BFFs were going on a mission. Yes, that's right. Even in the Fallen Angels, we still had to go on missions. However, these had nothing to do with spying or killing. Our missions were strictly rescuing captured Alices, or destroying information that had to do with the gang or the members. Both the AAO and GA wanted Fallen Angels for its members, who were all highly trained and experienced.

I was actually one of the top members of Fallen Angels. 7 years of training my Alices and body under the supervision of Kana made me a much better fighter than the scared 8 year old I once was. Of course, it also helped that I had copied and mastered most of the Alices that I ran across.

Here at Fallen Angels, I was not required to keep my other Alice a secret. Everyone trusted eachother completely, and would never willingly betray anyone. However, I still kept quiet about it except when I was with my friends. Better safe than sorry.

Upon reaching the little group huddled around the Sakura tree that served as our meeting place, I slowed down, taking care to avoid the shots from the Baka Gun that Hotaru was aiming at me. Hotaru Imai, a technological genius, was another of my buddies and the one in charge of creating Fallen Angel's weapons.

Sadly, though, she also spent a lot of time creating weapons for her own leisure, like the Baka Gun. I can't complain, though, because Hotaru was one of the main reasons I managed to move on. She cared for me in her own tough-love way. That, and the fact that her Baka Gun wasn't fast enough to catch me yet. To hit me just once with it is a huge goal of hers.

"AT LAST!!!!!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!!!!!!!!!" Misaki sighed. "Come here, Mi-chan, you look so KAWAII!!!!!!!!!"

I swear she's bipolar.

Misaki pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, while her clones gathered around and began pinching my cheeks and finding other ways to annoy me.

Wincing slightly, I pulled away from Misaki only to be attacked by Anna and Nonoko.

"We're gonna miss you SOOOOOOOO much Miki-chan!!!!!!!!" they wailed simultaneously, clinging onto my shirt.

"Shut up, you idiots, you're gonna make me deaf" Hotaru came to my rescue.

Giving Hotaru a small look of gratitude, I turned to the twins who were crying fake tears.

"Come on guys, you won't be gone for too long. After all, you're only gonna do reconnaissance, right? Besides, I know Hotaru doesn't mean it." I tried to comfort them the best I could. Anna and Nonoko only ever did scouting and reconnaissance missions, with little chance of fights. I mean, Cooking and Chemistry (which are their Alices) aren't really gonna help on the battlefield, will they?

"Yeah!!!" Nonoko and Anna both brightened at the same time, while Misaki and I sweatdropped.

"We'll be back in no time, and then we can party!!!!!" Nonoko exclaimed while Anna squealed, "I can make us some cookies and cake!!!!!!"

As hard as I tried, I couldn't help but crack a smile. I was only ever this open around my friends. They were the best thing that had ever happened to me so far in my life.

"We'll definitely be back soon!!!!! Make sure you wait for us, or you won't get any cake!!!!!! Come on Misaki, you're our backup, right? So don't just stand there!!! Come on!!!!!!"

This was life with Fallen Angels. Anna and Nonoko chattering incessantly, Misaki being bipolar, Hotaru being cold, and me doing my best to forget my past and move on in my new family.

I thought that it would always be this way forever, or at least, a long time.

If only I could know how wrong I was.


End file.
